En Pointe
by lily.owl
Summary: "He's got some secrets, and I'm going to figure them out." yaoi, AU


**Title: En Pointe  
>Pairings: GrimmjowIchigo  
>Raiting: overall R (non-explicit sex again?)<br>Warnings: my weird way of thinking and horrible punctuation, duh, and a great case of OOCness  
>Words: 2,905<br>A/N: there's not much action in this chapter, but I'd still love to hear what you think.  
>~Enjoy<strong>

"Karin, you're a sweetheart," Shinji cooed, his eyes fixed on a golden tube in the girl's hand. It was slim, about the size of his index finger, but it wasn't the form that mattered. What mattered was the content of it. It was red lipstick. Shinji spent days searching for that shade of red. It was somewhere between scarlet and crimson. It was the color of arterial blood, just what he needed for his thematic fashion show. And the theme of the show was just that, blood. His models called him crazy to think that _lipstick_ would look good on them and fit with the cloths, but it's not like they had any say in this. Because Shinji thought that red lipstick with fake vampire fangs looked spectacular, that was why he chose those items for the classic-looking costumes he prepared for the show.

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me for this one. This line goes on sale only today and you're first to try it out," Karin smirked. She had the lipstick in her right hand and her left one was resting on her hip. Instead of taking the lipstick from her hand, Shinji cupped her face and kissed the raven-haired girl on the lips with a wet smacking sound, and then quickly grabbed the lipstick, retreating to a safe distance. The girl sputtered, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Ew," she grimaced, "keep your germs to yourself, you pervert!" She growled quietly as she heard her twin sister giggle in the background.

Shinji grinned, showing nearly all of his teeth, that looked like a row of white piano keys, and was ready to say something else when Karin's brother, Ichigo, walked up to them, already in his first set of clothes.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, at first confused a the sight of a grinning Shinji, scowling Karin and blushing Yuzu, but then scowled himself. "Stop traumatizing my sisters, Shinji," the blond man ignored the statement, his grin widened even more, as his eyes sparkled like Bengal lights.

"Look what I got here, Ichi!" he proclaimed, waving the hand with the lipstick excitedly.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ichigo groaned. He was hoping the blond would give up the idea, but nope, his little sister was too much of a sadist, so she just had to bring that little golden object of distraction.

"Oh yes, my dear," the blond continued smiling as he watched his other models gather around him, each of them glaring at the dreaded object. Five minutes their lips were red, and a voice closest to the stage announced they had a minute left.

"All right, boys. Remember to smile, we're next."

-.-.-

"Why the hell did you drag me here?" Grimmjow asked x-tenth time. And though he knew the answer Nnoitra, his best friend that dragged him to this fashion show, still answered,

"'Cause I wanna show off my boyfriend," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well, to Grimmjow it wasn't. He'd already met Shinji a couple of times and knowing that he was one of the youngest and most well-known designers in Japan was enough for Grimmjow, but Nnoitra was so proud of this whole event, that Grimmjow just couldn't say no. It was the first time Nnoitra was actually in love with somebody, so Grimmjow didn't mind joining his friend at this event that much. He only hoped the blonds turn was soon, his butt was going numb from sitting.

He was observed the people closer to the catwalk, most of them were rich people or journalists, when the music turned to the rhythmic beat of _'Showdown'_ by The Black Eyed Peas. He switched his attention to the catwalk, as a model with platinum blond hair walked out. The boy was no older that fifteen and his red-painted lips were stretched in an ear-to-ear grin, but he didn't have time to take a closer look at the clothes he was wearing, as the next model had stolen his attention, and he had to catch his jaw before it hit the floor.

Grimmjow wasn't one to believe in love from the first sight, but seeing an angel with mango-colored slightly long hair and peach-colored skin would change anyone's mind. It didn't even matter that when the mango-haired beauty reached the end of the podium, hands in pockets, and smirked, showing fake vamp fangs the red lipstick on the boy's lips looked like fresh blood, stuck there after an especially tasty meal. His angel wore a three piece brown suit, with the jacket hanging open. His stark white dress-shirt had a high collar, and instead of a tie he had a brown loosely tied scarf. And when the boy turned, Grimmjow was greeted by a gorgeous ass and he felt like a fourteen-year-old having just seen a nude porn model in a magazine, his pant growing tight. He thanked his luck that the boy had his hands in pockets, so his ass was more visible through the pants.

Grimmjow vaguely never payed attention to other model going on and off the stage, anticipating the angel's next performance. He couldn't help but notice how familiarly contradictory the designer was. His classic-looking suits hardly passed with the music of modern city. At the same time it was extraordinary and fresh, and it was clear the designer tried to hit on the more rich audience. Which sounded a lot like one person he knew, and his suspicion was confirmed when the song had come to an end and none other that Shinji walked out in a navy silk shirt and white pants, left hand wrapped around the angel's waist, and the right one hold the first model (the boy's grin especially pleased). The two boy's looked each other in the eye and then kissed the unsuspecting Shinji on the cheek simultaneously, causing the press to click on their cameras as fast as they could. If that was the case, he had a good chance to get acquainted with the mango-haired beauty.

_As he watched Shinji and his models go, he missed the satisfied look on his friends face._

-.-.-

Ichigo felt like his knees were going to give out. He was still a bit afraid of the public, but it seemed he'd caught quite a lot of peoples' attention. He nearly crawled to their changing spot and sat heavily at the vanity. His first aim was to clear off that ridiculous lipstick off his lips. Next he took off the rest the make-up that accentuated his eyes and matted the skin of his face. He looked good with a little bit of make-up, alright, but he couldn't wear it for a long time, because it felt like mask on his face, like his skin was suffocating.

A few minutes later Shinji came back, he had probably talked to the press and his new customers. As if on cue, his boyfriend Nnoitra came up to him, pulling Shinji into a passionate kiss. Ichigo rolled his eye, his gaze falling onto a person that followed Nnoitra. The man was tall and had _ hair. Ichigo frowned when he noticed that the man was watching him with an almost hungry gaze. Irritated, he turned to the vanity to apply some make-up remover on a cotton pad and jerked forward when somebody whacked him on the back of his head.

"That's rude, bro. You should introduce yourself," Ichigo glared back at his brunette sister, as he got up and went to clear a smear of lipstick off of Shinji's cheek.

"I might, if he stops staring," he muttered. He gripped Shinji's chin, not bothered that the blond was in the middle of sucking the soul out of his boyfriend's mouth, and rubbed at the lipstick covered surface. He then forcefully broke the kiss to clean the other cheek, rolling his eyes at Shinji's pouting expression.

"Alright guys, we're free," Shinji grinned. "Let's go party!"

He was pulled back into the kiss before he could finish "Oh, hey, Grimmjow", the last word mumbled. The models started changing.

Ichigo turned back to his sister to ask her tell their dad that he was going to be home late and say 'bye' to both girls before heading to change his last stage suit into his own far more casual clothes.

-.-.-

Grimmjow sat with his back to the bar and some alcohol in his hand. It seemed Shinji and his models were friends with the owner of the bar they were currently in. The bar was rather small, but nice; there was live music, a jazz band was performing. He felt mild disappointment flow through his veins when he saw Angel greeting some girl with dark orange hair and big boobs, but watching them dance for half an hour wasn't too bad.

The light in the room came from the wall lights along the wall where the tables were situated; there were also three lamps above the bar and one above the stage. It gave off a soft flame yellow tone to everything – including Angels hair. It looked like a halo around Angel's head when they entered the bar. Now, as Angel danced with his friend in the center of the room the light only dared to touch Angel's sides creating an illusion of aura around the young man.

Even though Grimmjow knew he acted like a complete moron and way out of character he couldn't really help himself. It was like some deity had struck him in the forehead with a giant sword of love, stripping him off his intelligence in the process.

Grimmjow shifted in his seat when he noticed Angel's friend lean in and say something to him, the remnants of his wounded brain melted as Angel blushed. He felt his heart skip a beat when the girl started dragging Angel in his direction.

"Hello," the girl chirped as they approached Grimmjow and extended a hand, "I'm Orihime, and this is Ichigo," she said, waving with the hand that was grasping Angel's wrist.

_Ichigo._

So that's what Angel's name was, and it fit him so perfectly.

Ichigo wiggled his hand free and crossed his arms across his chest. The corners of his pouty lips turned down, the skin between his eyebrows creasing into a frown.

Amused, Grimmjow shook Orihime's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Grimmjow."

The girl partially ignored him and then suddenly squealed, "Rukia-chan!" and disappeared, Ichigo starring her off with a twitch in his eyebrow.

Damn that girl, Ichigo thought, for putting him in a situation like this. Ever since he told her that he found guy more attractive than girls, she made it her mission to hook him up with every man she thought Ichigo would like, even if she didn't know them herself. But there was a big gape in her plan, as she left him alone before he could get comfortable in a company of some stranger.

He sat on a bar stool next to the blue-haired man, as nervous as the very first day at school. Only this time there was no daddy to cheer him up with his clown behavior, and no mommy to hold his hand. Every time he was left face to face with a handsome man his mind turned some self-defense mechanism on and he started ignoring the person or being cocky, or just didn't talk to them, smiling occasionally until they got the hint – well, the wrong one – and left him alone.

He was going to die a virgin.

Not that he really understood how a guy could be a virgin. His mind was hardly an innocent place, what with all the porn Shinji made him watch, claiming he should know what's in it for him.

"What's got you so shy?" Grimmjow said, causing a nice buzz somewhere near Ichigo's belly. The man's voice was rough but smooth and clear.

Ichigo glanced at him rolling his eyes at the smirk on the man's lips, "Idiot."

"Oh? That idiot must be really good, if he knows how to make you blush."

Ichigo couldn't help but snort at the comment before realizing he was indeed blushing, and turned a darker shade of pink.

They sat in silence and Ichigo started felling more relaxed and his cheeks more cool. He turned to the bartender, finding the man asleep, with his head resting on an open palm. The orangette always marveled at how the older man could sleep in such a noisy environment. Drumming his fingers on the polish surface he debated in his mind if he should wake the other up or let him sleep.

Deciding on the first, because he was thirsty, he clapped his hands once and said loudly, "Oi, Starrk, Lilly's here!" That jerked the man awake, his eyes wide for a moment.

"I'm up. I'm up," Starrk blinked his eyes a few times, focusing on his surroundings. When he spotted a grinning Ichigo in front of him, he groaned. "That's not funny."

"You shouldn't make your patrons wait. I'm thirsty here," Ichigo said with mock indignation.

"Ugh, troublesome baby," Starrk muttered, while fetching a glass and a pack of orange juice. After filling the glass with orange liquid, he sat in his stool and in a minute he was snoring again.

Ichigo heard a snort at his right and turned to see Grimmjow's amused expression. "You seem to know everyone here."

Ichigo squirmed in his seat, taking a drink from his glass. "Um, yeah, the owner of this place is my dads' friend."

"So, want to go out for a walk?" Ichigo turned to the blue-haired man, eyes slightly wide. Did he want to be completely alone with some – correction, very handsome – stranger? But Shinji seemed to know this guy, and wasn't as if Ichigo couldn't protect himself, so he nodded an affirmative, sipping on the rest of his juice.

"Yeah, why not."

-.-.-

After Ichigo said good-night to his friends, they walked outside to a beautiful view of purple-blue sky, crescent moon and fresh air. Ichigo didn't know which of that, but it soothed his nerves and he was able to chat with Grimmjow without stuttering while the walked along the streets in the direction of the nearest park.

Grimmjow tried to ask all sorts of personal questions, but the only thing that he was able to learn about Ichigo was that he liked the moon and chocolate. So, as a payback for being so silent, the blue-haired man bought them chocolate ice-cream, that they ate sitting on a park bench.

"So, uh, Grimmjow, what do you do for living?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the other, who was almost done with his ice-cream. The man had quite an appetite, didn't he.

"I'm a programmer," he grinned proudly, but the rubbed the back of his head. "Well, not yet. I'm an assistant. I just graduated this year."

"Oh. I don't even know what to study after I finish school," Ichigo scowled at his half-finished ice-cream.

"Nothing at all?"

"Well, I like modeling for Shinji."

He glanced at his watch, just realizing how late it was. "Um, I need to go home."

"Why, you don't like my company?"

"No! Uh, no, it not that, I just need to be home by midnight."

"You need to be home by midnight?" Grimmjow repeated, his eyebrows rising.

"It had been by 7 pm a few years back," the younger man blushed, mildly embarrassed by the fact.

"Okay than," Grimmjow grinned. "Let's get you home."

-.-.-

As they were getting closer to where he lived, Ichigo started getting nervous again. He wondered what he should do when they got to his house and if he should ask the other man's phone number. He was startled out of his musings as he noticed the big green sign with _Kurosaki Clinic_ written on it. He stopped and turned to Grimmjow, biting his bottom lip.

"Guess I'll see you some other time?"

"Of course, now I know where you live," the blue-haired winked, getting closer, leaning in.

Grimmjow was just going to kiss Ichigo, but noticed a giant figure of a man at the front door, that reminded him of that Bluto character from _Popeye the Sailor Man_, except the bushy beard. Suddenly intimidated, he missed Ichigo's lips, and instead gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. And retreated to a safe distance, waving his hand.

And then he was gone.

Ichigo had a nice, warm feeling under his blush lines, yet he was confused at the sadden move. Everything became clear though, when turned around to meet his dad leaning on the door-frame, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Ichigo glared at his old man, punching his arm hard as he walked past and into the house.

-.-.-

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

Grimmjow was at home, beating the shit out of his old punching bag, that was hanging in the hall way, at the front door.

_Why did he act so out of character today? Staring, nearly gaping. That wasn't a proper way to conquer hearts._

He stopped suddenly, panting, and hugged the bag for support.

"_But he's so cute..."_


End file.
